I Will No Longer Hesitate
by LaniAhava
Summary: Tsuna-once named Hinata- isn't surprised she was reborn into being a failure once again. Yet as she watched the boy with dark hair that once long ago reflected sunlight, skip happily over the bridge, she remembers the promise she made with her dying breath in the midst of the rubble...and she isn't the only one.
1. Prologue

**I Will No Longer Hesitate**

* * *

 _With my hands clasped in prayer, my eyes would show no fear.  
For once I'll bear this heavy burden, just so you can keep your smile._

* * *

Tsuna sighs to herself. It has been a long time since she walked home alone. Today Hayato was forced to stay after school for detention, while Takeshi stayed for baseball practice. She could've stayed in school and wait for them, but Reborn gave her specific orders for her to come straight home after school. Something about a new regiment. Like it will make any difference of beating her no-good traits out of her.

"Why? Why do I still keep trying?" Tsuna asked to herself, tugging her short brown hair. She looks up the sky and lingers on the orange band on the darkening sky.

She wasn't surprised in being a failure in this life just as she was back her previous life in Konoha. All she ever done was disappoint her family and be a disgrace to the clan. In this new life, no matter what she does, Tsuna cannot do anything right. At one point, she caught her mother even call her no-good!

"Ramen for breakfast, ramen for lunch, ramen for dinner, ramen all day~!" A young male voice sang ahead of her. It was Haru. His dark hair and uniform may be misleading, but Tsuna will never forget the bright soul and mischievous glint in his eyes.

A high squeaky voice broke her thoughts, "You never did like Kyou did you?"

Tsuna looks up at her tutor from under her bangs, remembering the kind young boy at her school. He seemed nice for the fact Kyou Sasagawa was willing to talk to her without a pitying or annoyed look she is used to. It was like a breeze of fresh air in the dark whispers of disappointment and harsh laughter. It use to be the one thing that made worth going to Namimori Middle school. Key word: use to.

"I—," she cuts herself off, not knowing how to explain this. She turns to looks back at Haru (Its Naruto! She doesn't mind he would never remember her as long is it also include the dark days and the sneers and pain of being an orphan. It was for the best). It stung a little when they first met, he accused her for manipulating Reborn, when in reality is the other way around.

Yet time went on and after a couple of meetings he seemed very happy to see her. There were times when Kyou talked to her did Haru get this strange dark expression.

When she turn to her tutor he had the Look that meant pain and agony and humiliating horrors. How many times must she be shot and run around in her underwear? How many times she gets in situations she really doesn't want to get involved in instead of blending into the background?

Except this time, she didn't freak out and beg Reborn. Today, Hinata puts her foot down and not for herself.

"You would not **make** him join," she felt her Will seep into her words. She would not be the weak flower of Konoha, who falters at the first harsh word with a clan looking down at her meekness. She will call upon the lion within her that sees any challenge in the eye. She might not had been able to save Naruto even in the end (she remembers as she let out her last breath, pierced by a black rod when the engulfing dark poisonous red chakra in the air as the seal broke with a piercing shriek of agony).

"Let him chose of his own free will if he wants to join. Do not force him into my situation," She knows that even if Naruto doesn't remember, Haru will want to join in. At least with this she can at least buy him time to enjoy his new life.

Before Reborn can respond to that, Haru noticed them, "Tsuna-chan! Reborn! I'm making ramen today. Do you want some?"

Feeling Reborn watching her, Tsuna clenches her fists at her side and looks up at Haru in the eye, but lost all her courage at his eager, happy shinning eyes. She mumbles, "Yeah."

Haru stops and to her surprise, he leans closer. Tsuna can feel her face warm up quickly at the few inches' distance between her and Haru's face.

"I never really notice how cute you are," Tsuna fought the urge to pass out then and there. Fortunately, Haru pulls her with him, "Come on. The heat must be getting to you and I can't have you pass out on me."

The Vongola boss-in-training ignores Reborn's snickers behind her as Haru drags her to his house. Tsuna keeps fighting the incoming darkness back at bay when naturally something lands in front of them.

"Prepare to die!" Tsuna blinks and stares at the dark clothed assassin pointing a gun at them.

"Not even Reborn can save you!" shouted another dark colored clothing wearing assassin appearing next to the first one.

"Oh no! Whatever should we do~?" wailed a high pitch voice next to Tsuna. The brown haired girl turn and gaps at the sight of Reborn dress up in an old western damsel in distress waving a green handkerchief with familiar yellow eyes in his hand.

It seems she is on her own then. She was afraid of that.

Haru steps forward and gets in a stance, which probably from his judo club at his all boy's school, "As if we are going to let you do that, dattebayo!"

That is when another assassin showed up and pulled harshly at Haru's arms while Tsuna stood frozen between them.

"Now, what are you going to do now?" the second assassin sneered at her as she took out two black rods. Tsuna forgot to breath.

Somehow Haru wasn't deterred, "That's the worst you can do?!"

Tsuna isn't sure if it was the telling sign of the temper of the first assassins snapping with his finger split seconds of pressing the trigger nor the distance sound of Reborn readying to shot her. It probably was at the raising black rod when Tsuna responded.

She ducks two bullets from opposite directions as she pushes Haru and the assassin holding him down. Going in pure instinct, Tsuna slides her leg in mid circle from her crouch position to trip the incoming assassin before twirling to get momentum and put up both her fists to punch the one above her that tried to sneak attack. In the haze of fighting, she faintly thought how her flames were opposite in color of her twin lion fists as she attacked them.

Haru not to be outdone, gleefully joined. She no longer thinks what to do next, but fought in sync with Haru and defended.

* * *

When she came to, Tsuna felt the world bouncing slightly up and down. Her cheek was pressed against some kind of fabric that was warm and safe. It took her a long minute to realize she was being carried.

Before she panicked, a cheerful voice vibrated around her, "Wow! Didn't know you can fight like that Tsuna! Those idiots are just too blind to see how awesome you are!"

Tsuna froze, realizing to her horror (and to her secret delight, please for all that is merciful not let Reborn find out!) she was on Haru's back.

"Assassins?" she mentally slaps herself at her slip. The young mafia heiress really didn't want Haru find out about her secret crazy life. Not yet anyways.

"Those ninja wannabes? They were no match for us! Reborn showed up and did clean up. We sure make a great team, dattebayo!"

Still exhausted, Tsuna's eyes drooped when she hums an agreement. The Vongola heir turns to Reborn who was walking next to them on the wall running parallel to the sidewalk. The young girl caught a glimpse of curiosity and sadistic eagerness, but she didn't care much about that at the moment.

It was the fact she couldn't move her body worse than the slight lethargy from the times Reborn shot her with the dying will bullet.

"I've already asked Reborn where you live so I can drop you off. Don't worry about the ramen, we can have some another day," Haru goes on talking over the silence of the darkening evening. She feels the usual helplessness, yet she cannot help feel slight pride that she was able to enter Dying Will Mode without aid of the bullet.

"You gotta teach me that cool fire trick of yours! I hope mine is purple. No, better orange!" She smiles as he chattered on.

If she must be a mafia boss, so be it. For that power will be to protect this place and especially him who lives here in peace. She looks at Reborn again with a determined look. The true training begins now and this time she would not falter.

* * *

 _Let my flames of my undying will burn be proof of my promise.  
I will no longer hesitate for that is my ninja way!_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: This story was in my laptop for almost a year and only around 800 words. It was until I recently watch a scene of Hinata fighting Pein as she tried to free Naruto that I finally had the inspiration to finish this one up. Funny story: as I worked on this one-shot, I came up for more chapters for the Naruto and Tsuna brotherly one shot I had done earlier (** I (don't ) want to be (Boss) Hokage! **). I am still debating if I should post them or not, but that will be once I finish at least one of my stories. Well, until we meet again in another story or update of one, LaniAhava out!**

 **EDIT 1/11/18: So this is no longer a one-shot (so much for expanding the other crossover, author muttering to him/her self). This chapter will be considered as a prologue.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: After much deliberation, I've decided to post another chapter. The chapters might not be in order in timeline. Thank you for reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own KHR! in any way.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 _"Again!"_

 _The Hyuga heiress struggled to stand up before returning shakily into position once more. Neji activated the Byakugan and struck quickly. Hinata leaned back and dodge his onslaught, when her leg shifted a little out of position. She lost the rhythm and began to feel Neji's fingers blocking her chakra pathways. Still she persisted and unwilling to give up. Her strikes turn sloppy, but no less determined that this time she would land a hit on her cousin._

 _Desperation set in as the sun began to fall behind them and their shadows grew. The rest of the Hyuga clansmen already retreated to rest, getting ready for the next day. Yet the Main family member and the Branch member still had not called it a day as Hinata focused more than ever. She was no longer the same girl who pushed too hard that she temporary lost her sight. She would not let Neji's lessons be for naught._

 _When a familiar pattern of his strike appeared, Hinata quickly summoned up the last of her unblocked chakra and strike toward his shoulder. Unfortunately Neji dodged, letting Hinata trip forward. Still unwilling to give up even then, Hinata redirected her fall only to strike back of Neji's knee._

 _A split second of victory was enough distraction for her to find herself on the ground face down with her arm pulled back and Neji's knife at her neck._

 _"Victory is only truly won until your enemy is unconscious or dead."_

 _"_ _H-Hai!"_ _Hinata gasps out._

 _Satisfied, Neji helps her up and both bowed to each other._

 _"Till tomorrow, Lady Hinata," he gave her a small smile, which the other returned before they took off to their respected side of the clan house._

* * *

"You better move fast, or those bees are going to get you!" Reborn shouted safely from inside his beekeeper costume.

To think her cousin Neji was a heavy taskmaster, making her train to the ground, which not enough for this little guy. While she still thinks Reborn is cute and adorable, she knows how the little hitman is also a mind reader. It takes everything Tsuna to blocks those thoughts like her life depended on it.

(And if she makes tea and happens to leave it on the open to find it later empty, Tsuna makes no mention of it.)

It has been almost a month since her tutor Reborn crashed or more like kicked into her life.

"HIEEEE!" She shrieked in terror when a bee came too close to her face. She already instinctively used her palm to strike a bee earlier in defense, unfortunately she didn't put into account that she had no chakra and her hands were too soft from being untrained to resist the agony of the sting.

Talk about wasting her second chance, having to retrain everything she learned from birth in her previous life.

Tsuna broke out of the forest, only to crashed into someone.

"What heck—Juudaime?!" Tsuna looks up to blink at Gokudera's worried look. She blinks again, only to panic at the sound of furious buzzing behind her.

Tsuna pulls Hayato and runs into the streets only to crash into someone else.

"Must you be everywhere?!" Gokudera shouts. Tsuna rubs her head on the constant crashing and looks up to see Yamamoto staring at the sky in awe, completely ignoring Gokudera.

"Eh? I thought the forecast said it wouldn't rain today?" Tsuna looks behind her and gasps at the sheer numbers of bees that seemed to have multiplied since she last saw them.

The Vongola heir mentally cried. How much she prayed she still had the ability to fight back, but Tsuna was very aware of the agony of her hands and legs at the failed attempts of fighting back.

Just as the bees was about to reach them, Reborn shouts behind them, "Duck!"

The three Namimori students hit the ground and a large something flew overhead, landing between them and the bees. Then there was a blissful silence. Tsuna stared at the strange box that had a large sign _Danger!_ _Handle with Care_.

* * *

After Reborn proclaim she had the day off, Tsuna decided to hang out with Gokudera and Yamamoto, instead of going home that may or may not be filled with traps made by her loving tutor.

Currently the two were up ahead arguing with each other, leaving Tsuna to her thoughts.

Is not that she is grateful to find people who are willing to be with her without going through the mandatory team assignments. Some things never change to at the constant death defying moments that forged their bonds. Still, the difference from _then_ of training every day to reach the expectation of a clan that may or may not accept her regardless of her determination with _now_ where she is preparing her to a position, only because there is no one else left.

Maybe not so different after all.

If she had known Reborn and the whole mess of her current father put her in, Tsuna would have worked on getting her chakra earlier.

 _Then again, chakra doesn't exist in this dimension, more like colored fire balls,_ Tsuna sighs to herself.

"Juudaime? Are you alright?" Gokudera practically Shunshin to her side with a distinct lack of leaves.

Tsuna leans back at the very closeness of her storm guardian.

"Maybe she's hungry," Yamamoto puts in. Thankfully this lead her storm guardian to step back and begin anew their bickering.

Suddenly Tsuna cannot help something like karma creeping up behind her. She casually stops and pretends to look at the store window to see the reflection of what is behind her.

It was Haru.

 _HIE! Why is_ he _following her?! Is it because he likes—?!_

"Stop stalking Juudaime, weirdo!" Gokudera summons his dynamites, seconds away from blowing up the Aoi All-Boys middle school student.

"Speak for yourself!" Haru smirks and turns to Tsuna with a beaming smile, "That brother of yours is incredible! You really taught him well, dattebayo!"

Tsuna mentally cries as she gave the dark-haired boy a wavering smile.

"N-no true," She pokes her index finger with her other index finger, unwilling to meet the dark brown eyes of the young boy, "Reb-born does whatever h-he wants."

Her face burn when she felt the stare intensify, but the Vongola heir still wouldn't look up.

"Really? That's crazy! Wish he can teach me how he keeps disappearing like that!" Haru laughs, "Did you know when I was a little kid, I wanted to be an awesome ninja?"

Tsuna looks up in shock. Haru scratches his cheek, still wearing his wide smile, "Silly huh?"

"Of course not! Haru-kun can be anything he wants to be!" her fists shook by her sides as her eyes meet the shocked dark brown eyes. Shocked the girl mutters before taking off, "I-I have to g-go! My mother is waiting f-for me!"

The young girl ignores the shouts behind her, running away from the boy, she in another life stalked throughout their childhood.

* * *

"Maa, maa, some things never changed, right, Sasuke?" A shadowed being stood on top the store Tsuna was staring at earlier.

A voice echoed through the speaker's head, " _I am in control here,_ Sensei _. I've only left you alive because I need someone outside to do my work._ "

The shadowed being chuckles. Chains shifted around him as the swinging large ball that was connected to it, thrown over his shoulder, "Whatever lets you sleep at night my cute little student~"

" _When I get out of this stupid prison, I will force you into your worst nightmare!_ " growls the voice.

The shadowed being ignores the voice in false control and turns to look back with a smirk.

"What do we have here? A couple of little bugs? I guess I better squish them before they go off and speed up the plans."

The shadowed being makes a stance before twirling the ball by its chain around him. With a quick flick of his wrist, the ball whistled through the air and hit a couple of dark uniformed students who had their weapons drawn.

After a small whistling, the one-sided fight was over. The ball finished spinning around its wielder to end up swinging on its side to not leave any evidence of his large, heavy weapon other than on the downed fighters.

"What a mess," He crouches down and takes out a sharpie to put numerals on their cheeks and foreheads. Sensing an incoming demon-like bloodlust, the shadowed being lazily stood up and casually steps off the roof while reading a book with a dark cover, disappearing into the shadows once more.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: I am really not sure where this is going, but we'll see. Until next time,** LaniAhava **out!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so there will be some of the KHR being reincarnated Naruto characters. Out of those reincarnated, they are what seems to fit their personality, while some are rather…out there. I wanted to experiment how crazy I can make this story be. Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

"EXTREEEME!" Ryohei shouts from the top of his lungs, greeting Kyou as he steps out of their house.

Kyou Sasagawa sighs, "Good morning to you too, Sens—"

"Its big brother to you! My youthful little brother!" Ryohei gives him a thumbs up.

Kyou gives a strained smile, _I am so glad_ he _isn't here, or else there will be no respite of the sunset of those two_.

"So, who is your new princess, my extremely youthful brother?!"

Kyou looks back from staring at the brown-haired girl running around in panic.

"Don't you start with the eternal flames of love or something. I don't see her that way…" Kyou responded while his eyes seemed distant, a reminiscence of the Hyuuga's blank stare.

"I see…" Kyou eyes Ryohei suspiciously.

"She does look very much like you, so she must be our long-lost sister!"

Kyou stares at him blankly and walks away.

"It's not it? Kyou-chan! Wait! Did you do breakfast?! You promised!"

The cries of despair forced Kyou to stop, even if they were overly dramatic. He rummages through his bag and takes out a small bento. When he turns around, he curses under his breath when he crashes into someone, barely holding onto the bento.

"Kyou!" a bright voice cheered while holding him from falling back, "Fight me!"

To his horror, the dark spikey older stalker was before him, "Good morning, Mochida- _sempai_."

"Ken-su-ke!" the kendo captain pouts, "It's not that hard, my youthful rival!"

Ryohei looks up from doing a mini boxing exercise, "Did someone extremely say youth?!"

"Oh for the love of Kami, please," Kyou mutters to himself, but his prayers went unheard.

"Guy Sensei?!" Mochida points his wooden bokken at the white haired boxer.

"Lee?!" Ryohei points his bandaged finger at the kendo captain.

"Guy Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"G-guy sense—ei!"

"Lee-ee!"

Mochida rushes to Ryohei and hugged and bawled like no tomorrow, creating a large explosion of fire and sparkling aura.

After what felt a long eternity, the two former taijutsu specialists separated.

"I didn't know you came back as my new greatest rival's brother?" Mochida stares at awe at Ryohei's pose as a master boxer.

"But of course! Our youthful team's bond is forever, and no dimension or time can separate us!" Ryohei changes his pose into his usual sparkling smile with a thumbs up pose.

"If only we found the rest of our youthful team!" Mochida covers his eyes with his arm and sniffles.

At this, Kyou walked faster toward school only for to be pulled back. Holding back a growl, Kyou turns with a serene look, only to pale at the shadowed look of his older brother.

"My youthful flower, since when you knew about this?"

"I forgot," Kyou wasn't feeling not one bit guilty. It wasn't exactly a lie, he did purposely forgot since a lot of things happenned. Yes, many things. Like supporting Hana's plan of peace and quiet.

"Is there something you have to tell your precious big extreme youthful brother, Kyou-chan?" Kyou just stares at him and slips out of Ryohei's grasp.

"See you later and I've already put your lunch in your pack!" Kyou quickly walks off.

The two boys blink at the sudden disappearance of Kyou, "He's grown so fast. So glad our training is still with him. By the way, what is your name now?"

"Kensuke Mochida!"

"You can call me Ryohei-Sensei or extreme youthful big brother!"

"Ryohei-Sensei!"

"Kensuke!"

"Ryohei Sensei!"

"Geez, totally getting a déjà vu moment there," a dark-haired boy in Aoi All-Boy's Middle School uniform commented at the other side of the street. With a last look at the direction of Namimori School, the boy left the two crying boys with a hint of crashing waves backdrop, "It's going to bother me the whole day. Where did I see that?"

* * *

The urge to slam his head against his desk was strong, but he does have more dignity than to do that.

"Good morning, or some morning by the look of your face, eh Kyou-chan~" Hana smirks at Kyou's blank look.

"Why are we friends again?"

"Keeping your secret of your love of f-i-g-h-t-ing," Hana laughs behind her hand and sat down next to him, "Shame, Sawada prevented you from showing off your skills. Although Mochida should know going out is not the same as going all out."

Kyou's eyebrow twitched, he can almost hear the two fighting outside.

"Wonder if Hibari-sempai would wake up to stop the fighting…" Hana trails off. Looking up, Kyou, sees her face turn pale and turns to Kyou in horror.

While everyone was staring out the window, Hana drags him off into the hallway, barely dodging Tsuna rushing into the classroom while the teacher is too distracted to call out her being late.

"Kyou!" Hana hissed, "I thought you'll try harder to get those two not meet each other!"

"…" Kyou stares into space, barely hearing Hana complain.

"I really wanted to finish at least middle school without their antics. This is going to be so embarrassing, more so seeing how Sawada running around in her undergarments."

Killer intent spread in the hallway, snapping Hana from her angst, "Heh, protective of that girl. Don't worry, we'll protect your precious Hinata-sama from those leeches. Although Sawada is getting better as of late."

"Those perverts, running around…how dare they…" the lockers nearby faintly creaked at the heaviness of the killer intent.

Unfazed, Hana rolls her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, bunch of monkeys, is what they are."

Hana then sighs, "guess the gigs is up with the rest of our team, at least."

"What?" Kyou blinks, snapping out of his evil planning to protect as much as he can of Sawada's virtue.

"Come on," an explosion went off, "let's get them calmed down before they call us out and send Hibari after us."

Hana guffaws at the sight of Kyou hitting his head against the hallway's wall.

"From what I've timed from our last mission of how long a local decides to retaliate from before everything went down, it would be less than 5 minutes," a moment of silence lingered after that sentence, remembering their last stand.

"Ahem, lead the way, Hana-chan," Kyou gives a slight bow and moves his arm forward.

Hana nods and together walk outside the school.

"Reborn! I will stop this fight with my dying will!" a familiar female voice shouted from the second floor of the school.

"Sure, she would," Hana scoffs before her eyes follows the flying projectory of both Ryohei and Mochida into a distant star in the sky, "and she did."

Kyou takes out an extra set of clothes and almost doing a Shunshin (he was very furious to find out he had not chakra, only some weird flicker of yellow flames from his small hands) and left them behind Tsuna. The girl just barely got out of her dying will mode to panic, only to find her saving grace of her new uniform to change before someone could take a picture at her current state.

Unbeknownst to the Vongola heir, Hana was on the case, throwing pieces of gums and trinkets to everyone's phones and photographic devices to their despair.

"Amateurs," Hana crosses her arms, smiling smugly at her work, only to be quickly dragged by Kyou.

"Let's get back to class, I don't want to force myself back to Nezu- _sensei_ 's good side," Kyou mutters darkly.

* * *

"Kyou Sasagawa and Hana Kurokawa, you surprise me," Reborn puts down his green binoculars. Said binoculars glowed in multicolor and transformed back into a chameleon, "You'll make a fine addition to my student's circle of power for sure."

.

.

.

 **A/N: Did anyone expected that? Nor did I before last week, but I've finished the list of who in Naruto's world was reincarnated, and her guardians will be slightly different, mind you only slightly, there are some who are the same. Can anyone guess? Until next time,** LaniAhava **out!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: It has been too long hasn't it? Its weird how much "free time" I have now that I finished with another semester from college, but not work (adult life, what can you do)** **. Anyways, enjoy more familiar naruto characters.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

"What a drag," mutters a dark haired boy, subconsciously giving off killing intent, not feeling up to socializing with the boring civilians.

The older pompadour haired boy sighs at the empty bag, already use to the vibe of the other boy, who was trying to nap, "No matter how many chips I eat or anything for that matter, I can't get to be my old self."

"Really, _Kusakabe_?" the dark eyes turns to his companion, sitting next to a pile of finished paperwork and box full of empty lunch boxes between the two, "I, in the other hand am glad I don't have to deal with that harpy."

" _Kyoya~_ that is not what you said yesterday," Kusakabe fixes the strip of fabric with an embroidery _Vice Captain_ on his shoulder stating his position to the Namimori Disciplinary Committee, which the two founded in one of their bored moments.

"I was not in a good place," hissed Kyoya, "At least before….before coming here. When she did step it up, she is way better than these herbivores."

Kusakabe tries to swallow his laugh, but failed.

"Ugh! I cannot deal with this! I want someone to put me out of my misery!" Kyoya groans and curls up on the couch to sleep.

Before Kusakabe could respond, their office door was kicked opened.

"We are taking this room over for Tsuna-sama!" shouted the silver haired kicker.

"What he said," a dark haired taller boy next to the kicker chuckled.

Kusakabe turns with a bright grin to the annoyed president of the Namimori Disciplinary Committee, "Wish for a teriyaki next."

Kyoya ignores Vice President. A certain little, but not really baby was spying their interactions. As if he wouldn't notice him. He may lost his shadows, but he can sure still sense far. The thing is Kyoya is not about to start caring and end up in another position to do more…*shiver*…work.

"I am so behind in my naps, right now," Kyoya muttered to himself before waving his hand at Kusakabe, "Please make that dog stop yapping, please!"

" ** _Dog_** **?! How dare you—"** for some reason the rage was slightly different and oddly familiar, but before Kyoya can start even deciphering the puzzle, a female voice shouted.

"I told you I don't mind! We can get another…er…another headquarters," toward the end, the brown haired girl's voice soften to a shy whisper.

"Hey its the Harpy you were talking about earlier," Kusakabe points out, then casually jumps out the window.

Kyoya sits up and stares in disbelief at Kusakabe's exit. _I thought we had something special?!_

"Hayato, you're going to take that grave insult to your boss laying down?"

" **Oh we wont, kid** ," the dark haired baseball player spin the bat up in the air before catching it by the handle.

A faint buzzing snapped Kyoya's attention and barely dodge a barrage of explosives and a bat. Once more something nagged at the edge of his memory, but then he saw his favorite couch, which positioned where it gets the maximized amount of the sunlight, destroyed.

He glared at them and took out his tonfas, "I will bite you to death."

* * *

Kusakabe sat on the school's roof going through another bag of chips.

The strange baby pops from one of the school's secret passageways to sit next to him, "That was what you kids say nowadays, _savage."_

"He was getting too relaxed," Kusakabe shrugs. He stares at the baby who snips his student who once again stands up in fury in her underwear with fire on her forehead and fists.

"Honestly, it has been boring couple of years until you showed up," Kusakabe rolls up his bag, "cannot believe I missed it though."

"Oh, you're going to join?"

Kusakabe grins and with a salute he swings down into the school. Knowing the baby keeping more eye on his student than whatever he is up to, Kusakabe walks out of the classroom into the hallway.

Smirking to himself to finally find proof and old friends, Kusakabe reached for the door of the other classroom.

That is until his phone went off. Mentally groaning, Kusakabe reaches into his uniform to answer. From the other side of the closed classroom, he hears a window panel open and closed, faint footsteps disappearing to outside.

"This better be an emergency, Prefect—" Kusakabe's eyes widen.

* * *

Tsuna could not believe the nerve of Reborn, well she does, but its not right! She will have to have a talk with Reborn of this not being finders keepers. Besides, Hibari didn't actually did anything to her. Not to mention the Vice president probably is messing with them when he said that. It wouldn't be the first time. After all that was how the committee was born.

"Tsuna-sama/ Tsuna-chan!"

The mafia boss in training returns her focus back to the fight, barely dodging a tonfa to her head and used the heel of her hand to block the other tonfa. With a wide, but feint kick, Hibari dodged, only to be grazed by her flame fist as she completed her rotation. He was surprised, but a second too slow when she follow up with a half turn to punch his chest by both her fists with an added flame throw for more power. Hibari was send sailing over her shocked friends.

Fortunate for him, Hibari catches himself and lands on a crouch. He smirks and raised his hand to his chest in a circle where thumb meets thumb and his fingertips to their counterparts.

Tsuna's eyes widen dropping her flames from her forehead and hands, staring at Kyoya's thinking, _familiar_ hand signal.

Before anyone said anything, Kusakabe lands between her and her friends, and Hibari.

"Code Red, President," he throws him a phone and seemingly disappears.

Hibari's amusement disappears at whatever he read in the phone. Tsuna barely catches him jumping on the rooftops before disappearing from her rusting senses.

 _Could it be there are more in this world?_ Tsuna frowns part hoping and part dreading to be right.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Oh, some plot~.** Smile4the-World **had some great future guesses and it would make the future fight bittersweet, but alas it isn't so (maybe I can do a spin off chapter or something). I have another chapter in the works. Until next time,** LaniAhava **out.**


End file.
